Serendipity
by Carrie Bradshaw
Summary: Harry's life is turned upside down when a Pretty stranger comes to Hogwarts with knowledge that effects Harry's heart and future. Please RR!
1. Default Chapter

**Serendipity**

By Carrie Bradshaw

A/N: Ok…I have never written Harry Potter fanfiction. I have read it for many years but never wrote some. Now this idea has been in my head for a year…I hope you all like it and I hope I can pull this off. It's an AU (Alternate Universe).

**PROLOUGE**

The dark night sky was sparkled with twinkling stars. Harry moved his dark green eyes up to get a good look at them. His heart and mind weren't in the mood. He brought his head back down and ran his hands though his messy dark hair. He was up on the Astrology tower with a bottle of wine and one crystal glass. He grabbed the glass and the wine bottle. He poured out the liquid so it filled the glass to the top. He took one look at the glass and gave a sad smile. He lifted it to the stars above him.

"To Lena, happiness and love to you." He felt his body shutter a bit. He cleared his throat and shook his head. He put his lips on the rim of the glass when he heard a voice behind him.

"Harry?"

Well…that is the prologue…. I know its short but the next chapter will be much longer. I'm working on the first chapter right now…hope you keep reading!


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Life is something else. You think you are going one way and instead you end up somewhere else. I never expected to end up at Hogwarts. I knew of it of course. My father told me about it. He is after all a wizard. Also…I used to visit my grandfather there, Albus Dumbledore or grandpa as I call him. He is, in my eyes, amazing. He was the grandpa who always had a twinkle in his eye. Until I turned seven, I used to think my grandpa had two jobs: Head of this Hogwarts and Santa Clause. However, I had to grow up and learn that he was indeed not Santa Clause. He was…something else. The beginning of this change started when I was fifteen years old. A regular visit with my grandfather started a chain reaction that I love, hate and somehow grateful that it happened the way it did.

"Dad…do we have to come here this year? My friends are having that party and…"

"Young lady…You are visiting your grandfather today, you are not getting out of this." Jack Dumbledore told his daughter his eyes never leaving his newspaper, The Quibbler. I sighed and looked out the window of the train. Grandpa always wants us to travel on the student train into Hogwarts. He feels it is safer than my father taking his way. By broomstick, as medieval as it sounds.

"Lena, keep reading your book…I heard that the ending is quite good." I heard my mother, Julie Dumbledore, say giving me a big smile. I looked down at my book, the fifth installment that was released a few days ago rested in my hands. It was obvious a witch or wizard is writing this. The book is about a boy his friends and Hogwarts. Everyone else thinks it is an imaginary place, only the wizard world knows its true. Not that many people read it there anyway. I have never seen one in Diagon Alley. Not one copy. I felt the train start to slow…and my father putting down the paper.

"We are here."

The hallways we walked though had sunlight streaking though reviling the sculpture's placed around the corners of the hallways. Our footsteps echoed though the hallway along with our silence. Since it was summer, the hallways were quiet and deserted.

"I always loved the summer time, it is nice and quiet. This castle is fun when no one is around." My dad told me looking around with a small smile on. I had a feeling he was remembering all the fun he had. When we made it to the door, my father didn't have to say the password, the doors opened revealing one boy and grandpa.

"Grandpa!" I exclaimed moving towards him. His eyes sparkled as he moved forward and gave me a hug. I looked over his shoulder to see the boy just standing there. His messy black hair went over his forehead hiding his eyes slightly. He seemed to be familiar to me.

"Lena, how are you?" Grandpa asked pulling back so his brown eyes met mine.

"I'm doing good Grandpa. Its summer after all." I told him giving him a smile. He moved away to talk to my parents leaving me with the boy. He didn't move. He looked sullen.

"Hey…I'm Lena." I told him putting out my hand. There is nothing wrong with taking the first step.

"Hello." He said to her turning away. I put my hand back to my side. Before I could say something back, my father called me back to the three of them.

"Lena, don't bother him. Come here, Grandpa is going to show us to our rooms." My father told me pulling me closer to the group. We started to walk away from his office. I kept looking over my shoulder at the boy who only said hello.

A/N: This is the first chapter, obviously…this is just set up for what is to come. Now don't forget this is AU so many things change. So don't get hung up on that…enjoy the different plane of events! I think that made sense…anyway…R/R!!!


	3. Chapter Two

A/N: wow...this has been neglected for far too long. I decided to take my best friends advice and have fun and write my heart out. So this chapter is dedicated to her...if it sucks...I'll blame her later...ha ha ha Just kidding. Happy Readings!

Chapter Two

Grandpa showed me where I was going to sleep last. We went up the long staircase towards a picture of a fat lady. He stopped and gave her a big smile.

"Sugar drops." He said still smiling a big smile. She nodded and opened the hole that was behind her picture. He moved ahead while I stayed behind for a second.

"How are you doing this year?"

"Oh...much better Lena. It's nice to see you again. You have grown so much."" I smiled and nodded and moved though the hole in the wall. My grandpa was halfway down the hallway and almost into the common room. I ran to catch up. He stopped in the middle and turned to me.

"You know the way up to the dorms, Lena. Your bags are already up there. You know what to do. I'll see you later dear." He gave me wink and walked towards the hole again. I watched him leave. This witch had to have gone to this school. They got grandfather down pat. I moved around the common room looking at everything closely. Nothing had changed over the course of the year. I couldn't help but smile. It's was a nice place to hang out. Or to pass the time when you are all alone. I sit in the closest velvet chair. I can't help but stay there. I stared into nothingness what seemed like for hours but in reality, only fifteen minutes. I was distracted by the fat lady letting someone else in.

"There is a young lady...."

"I guessed by seeing her earlier...thanks."

I pushed myself against the chair trying to make myself invisible.

"_Damn it... I wish I had a invisibility cloak._" I muttered to myself closing my eyes. The boy didn't look happy at all earlier, so why would I want to encounter him now. I heard him come though to the opening of the common room. He walked past me fast towards the boys dorms on the other side. When I figured I was in the clear I let a long sigh of relief. Boy was I wrong.

"Your Dumbledore's granddaughter...right?" I heard him ask behind me. I nodded slightly and turned to see him. This time, however, his hair was out of his eyes. I smiled when my brown eyes met his green ones.

"Yes, I am. I come every summer for a visit." I told him getting out of the chair to fully face him. He was still in his robes for school hours and still had a wand in his hand.

"I never knew he had a wife and kids let alone a granddaughter." He told me putting his wand in his pocket.

"Well...I guess it wasn't common knowledge. I'm Lena. You are?" I asked him putting my hand out for him to shake. The boy actually looked shocked at first. I looked at him funny and put my hand back.

"You don't know who I am?" He said in an extremely surprised tone. I shook my head no and moved back slightly to look him over. He fidgeted a little under my gaze. He looked familiar but I couldn't place him.

"I think I should know you but I don't. Have we met before without knowing it?" I asked still looking at him. He gave me a look and huffed. He pushed messy black hair out of his eyes in frustration. That's when I saw it. The lightning bolt.

"Holy shit...your Harry Potter!"

Ok...this might seem short but this is a lot for me. There will be more...hopefully. Read and Review please! You too Bunnygirl!!! Lol lol lol lol


End file.
